Demon in the modern era
by Persaeus Minori
Summary: well, Kagome goes back to her Era for Sota's birthday and is followed by a demon. so then rest of the Inu gang has to stay in her era to stop it. eventually SanMir and InuKag


Minori: Ok, this might look JUST like the one Jaden Grace wrote, becuz it is. My friend let me post it under her account, so yea.

* * *

"DAMN! KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha angrily. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO THAT WORLD OF YOURS _NOW?" _Kagome merely dropped her backpack down the well, and, turning to Inuyasha,.

"Who knows? Maybe I want to see Sota! Maybe it's his birthday tommorow and I don't want to miss it." She shot back.

Inuyasha, fool that he is, said "Well, what do you care about that dumb human brother of yours?"

Suddenly, without warning, Kagome's eyes began to well up with tears. She turned on her heal and, swinging her legs over the rim of the well, yelled "SIT! SIT! SIT!" and with that, jumped down the well. Just as the tip of Kagome's long black hair followed her into the well, Inuyasha noticed some sort of dark thing following her down the well. _A shadow Demon! _He thought.Just then, Sango and Shippo came flying up on Kilala. Inuyasha noticed that Sango had her armor on, and her Hiraikotsu was scorched in a few places.And that Miroku was unconcious between them.

"Inuyasha" Sango said breathlessly."Th-there was some sort of demon back there! H-he had this power to overshadow people's bodies! he overshadowed Miroku's body, and used his spiritual powers against Shippo and I." Just then, the monk stirred, and the first thing he realized was that he was behind Sango.

He couldn't help himself...

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled, slapping Miroku so hard in the face that he fell off of Kilala.

"Sango, Sango! You saved me from a horrible fate! My body feels so unclean after that demon possesed me!" He said. Sango hopped off of Kilala angrily and punched him._Yea. That's not the only unclean part of you! _She thought, clenching her fist. Inuyasha stood quiet for a second, then said. "Well, If this demon is shadowing Kagome, He's most likely after the shikon shards she has in her backpack. We have to protect her, agreed?"

Everyone else agreed quickly, not wanting harm to come to Kagome. They all stared down the well nervously. Shippo spoke first, "Uh, who's gonna go first?" Sango got this mischeivious look on her face and looked at Miroku, and began advancing. Miroku gota scared look in his eyes.

"Uh, Sango, what are you doing? I don't like that look in your eyes!" She went for him and pushed him towards the well, but at the last moment, he grabbed her arm and swung HER into the well instead of him. Between her curses, all Miroku could make out was "YOU STUPID MONK! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU'LL BE PRAYING YOU WERE INUYASHA AFTER KAGOME TOLD HIM TO SIT! DO YOU HEAR M-..." Sango's voice faded as she crossed time. Miroku cast a dubious look, then jumped in himself. Then Inuyasha. Shippo hopped up onto the rim of the well. "He-he" he laughed. "Suckers..." but then, a clawed hand, belonging to Inuyasha, flew out of the well, and he was pulled by his tail down the well.

_Meanwhile...In the present..._

"Thanks Sis!" Sota thanked Kagome, after opening her gift. A brand new Playstation P3! Kagome grinned warmly.She had saved her money for a month to afford the pricey video game. Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out. Kagome screamed. Sota followed suit. Kagome whirled around, and saw a black figure in a cloak and hood. But, below the bottom of the cloak, Kagome could see a baggy pair of pleated red pants and old-fashioned sandals.

**_The shards Of the Shikon No Tama! Give them to me! _**Said a voice in Kagome's mind that sounded like nails across a chalkboard. "Wh-who are you?" Kagome managed to ask.

**_I am one you know more than you think..._** Was the figure's only response.

Just then, The back door flew open, and Inuyasha rushed in with the Tetsusaiga. The figure's head turned to him, then it cunvulsed and a grevious wound appeared at it's shoulder._Funny, _Thought Kagome _Since the Tetsusaiga didn't even touch it on the shoulder. _The figure disappeared in a flash of purple light. Sota was somewhere against the wall, trembling in mortal fear. When the figure disappeared, the lights came suddenly back on.

"W-what was that thing?" The 11-year old asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga. "Some sort of shadow demon, I think" he responded. Sango,Miroku and Shippo came in the door on Kilala. "INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kagome demanded.

"Oh, Gee, Kagome, your welcome for saving you from being eaten by a demon!" Inuyasha retorted sarcastically. "Inuyasha..." Kagome said sweetly. Inuyasha cringed, because he knew what was coming next. "SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!" With every yell, the Hanyou went deeper and deeper into the concrete floor.

Sango spoke up. "Well, if that demon is going to come back for Kagome, We'd better stay here and protect her." Kagome reluctantly agreed. "Well, if you're gonna stay, you'd better at least LOOK like you're from the 21st century. Sango, follow me, Inuyasha and Miroku, wait down here, we'll go shopping for your clothes later."

Half an hour later, Kagome and Sango came down. Sango wore a pair of flared khaki pants and a pink crop-top. Over the crop-top was a beige courderoy jacket. Her hair was in a ponytail. Inuyasha was playing a video game with Sota, or trying to, anyway. Miroku was over on the couch with gramps, looking at a, er, Suspicious, magazine. Sango strode over to see what he was reading. When she saw that it had very, er, revealing pictures of young girls on it, She slapped him a good one, and when the phone rang, Inuyasha sprang up and yelled "DEMON! IRON REAVE-"

Kagome was alarmed. "SIT!"

AsKagome surveyed the scene before her as she picked up the phone, she couldn't help thinking : _What did I get myself into? _

* * *

Minori: So, enjoy! oh, and a cookie for the people who can guess who,or what,"The Figure" is. 

NO FLAMERS! I'LL SEND INUYASHA ON YOU, FULL DEMON!


End file.
